The proposed research is to investigate 320 hours of existing videotaped interviews with 40 HIV+ African American mothers who received Person-Centered Therapy (PCA). The videotapes are examined to understand the mothers' group affirming ethos (GAE)(expressing primary concern for the other as compared to expressing primary concern for oneself. Specifically, the researcher wishes to develop a strategy for identifying and measuring levels of intensity and involvement of three types of group affirming ethos: (1) expressing primary concern for a significant other male partner, (2) expressing primary concern for a child/children, and (3) expressing primary concern for oneself. The hypothesis is that African American mothers' GAE of expressing primary concern for a significant other male partner will be associated with significantly more risky sexual behavior than those of GAE of expressing primary concern for children and self. The hypothesis would provide information on the women's GAE that can be used to inform the development of a risk-reduction intervention, however, the actual development of the prevention intervention is beyond the scope of this proposal. If the hypothesis is supported, the next step would be to use this information to design a prevention intervention that would redirect women from expressing their GAE by exposing themselves to risky sexual behaviors, such as those that lead to the transmission of the AIDS Virus to expressing their GAE to minimize acquiring HIV/AIDS.